Clear Hearts and Grey Flowers
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: Freddy and Eleni are faced with a tragdy in there life that none of them prepared for...What will happen when the have no where to go?(FK EZ) (i am very bad at summarys so shoot me if u must)
1. First day back,Tragedy strikes

Chapter One:First Day Back Tragedy Strikes:  
  
.::!Eleni's POV!.::  
  
Well this is it, i said while walking down the hallway of Walter G Middle School. In 7th grade we stopped going to the prep accadamy the band didnt like it there so we formed a strike thing against our parents.Sure we were grounded but hey were outta prepsville. I was in my 3rd and last year of middle school. And only 15 minutes of this horrible first day to go. Just 15 minutes, i encouraged myself. I walked to my locker to put my books away get my bookbag and my house key. I was going to Katies after school today and Dad worked late tonight. Freddy always locks the door on me if he gets home first. Speaking of the devil where is he!He was supposed to meet me 5 minutes ago, o well the loser probably got himself another detention.Id just call him later. "Will Eleni Jones please come to my office Eleni Jones to my office." Now what did i do......FREDDY! i swear if he is getting me in trouble again i will make sure he wont be able to have children! I started running just incase Freddy was in Mr.Hodgekisses office right now getting me in trouble. I was so caught up in my thoughts i just barley relized i fell to the ground."OMG WHAT IN FROZEN NAZI HELL!!!! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING BIT-Oh hi Zack i am soooooo sorry!" i said getting redder by the minute, not only did i make an idoit out of my self infront of my brothers best friend but he is also my long time CRUSH.I wanted to die.  
  
"No biggie" God i loved that kid "Hey uh can i talk to you later my dunder headed brother is getting my intouble at the office." "No problem.I am the one person besides you who knows what a pain in the ass he can be.But anyway before you go i was wondering after practice tuesday do you wanna see that new movie series of unfortunate events?" "YES THAT WOULD BE SO GREAT! "i shouted before i had time to think. "i am soo sorry" i turned even redder. He gave me a hug and walked me the rest of the way to the office. "See ya tonight!" "Tonight?" "Yeah im going over your house to hang with your dunderheaded brother." "Oh ill be a Katies most of the night" "ok well see ya around" "see ya" "Hey el?" "Yeah" "Your hott when your angry" "Thanks" i could feel me blushing really badly.Zach just laughed and left. I went inside the door and the lady told me to go inside Mr.Hodgekisses office. "WHATEVER IT IS I DIDNT DO IT!" i went in the room and eyed Freddy suspisously.. Freddy was sitting in a seat....and was that a tear?Holy shit is he crying? What the fuck did he do hes never cried.Ewww Oh god is that Uncle Tim And aunt sally.::gag:: there tree hugging hippies(a/n mrs barbette and mrs.olsen lmao..tippany) "Ahh mrs.jones so great of you to join us. I assume that you would like to know whats going on. 'No i just walked down here am late for band practice left the hottest guy in the skewl just to see ur face --' "YES!!!!!!"i shouted. I gave him a little more attitude then i wanted but hey i wanted to kno what could make Freddy cry..........Oi Vey! 


	2. Bad News yet somehow soothing

Chapter Two: The bad new,yet somehow soothing  
  
.::!Eleni's POV!::.  
  
Omg i am so NOT moving to a diffrent state especially not with these tree hugging freaks.I walked out of the princaples office to see the band including Dewey outside waiting for me and Freddy. "Omg" Zach said and lunged himself at me....i wasnt exactly in the best mood and the next words that came out of my mouth i cant even believe i said! "Get the FUCK away from ME" and i ran i didnt know where to go or what to do i went to the only place i knew i could go......  
  
::Normal POV::  
  
"What the hell?" Zack said. "Dude our dad just died, it been hard for El with him just give her sometime alone she needs to think." "Yeah your right im sorry" Zack gave his best friend a hug. "So are you guys gonna stay at my house?" "No im afraid they wont be doing that" Mr.Hodgekisses cut in. "Dude 3 words THAT SUX!" "Thats 2 Mr.Freddrick and for another you will be staying at Dewey's house till your aunt and uncle can take you," "DUDE THATS AWSUME! El did you hear the Dew-El??Oh shit Dewey i should prolly call ya now can we go look for El im worried about her." "Sure thing Spazzy, O boy i cant wait im gonna have twins." The whole band laughed at this. "Dewey a father HA i bet there gonna have the child protective services at your door after a day!" Billy shouted "You know what billy, Forget it im not having this conversation with a gay 14 year old."The band laughed at that to."Hey spazzy" "Yea?" "Is Eleni easy to take care of,ive never raise a girl before what do they like to do in there spare time should i go out and by pink paint or something what?" "IDK ask her not me" "Jesus christ Spaz you live with the girl" "Shut up Katie" The band stoped paying attention after this because it was just the same long argument over and over again. "Hey spazzy" "Yeah?"  
"Where woold El hang out?" "uhh either back home or the park why?" "You wanna find her?" "yeah" "theres your answer"  
  
DID ya like it?Its ok if you didn't I don't care unlike other people I am NOT here to please so just leave a review good or bad. BuH bYeS…Oh Yes And this story is dedicated to sarahlou my new friend to thank her for all her help. 


	3. Eleni

I ran back to my house. My dad would come home from work tonight. I know he would, this is just some sick joke from Freddy. I got up and put in my favorite cd. 'Clear hearts and Grey Flowers' I love the band Jack off Jill (a/n yes that is a real band and thats really the cd and the songs im gonna use are really by them --) I put it onto my favorite song _Star no Star_ then I began looking at my walls. They were covered of pictures of Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp and Tom Felton. I thought they were sexy. Once the words started in the song then I sang along with them.

"_I cannot distance myself_

_You were the one who believed_

_that only half of a girl_

_half more then you could decevie_

_I watch your face on tv_

_All that i am turns to fear_

_When you're the boy that I want  
I will be waiting right here  
I don't know what to belive  
Sew up the sore make it fake  
When you're the boy that I want  
I'll be the girl that you hate.  
  
you end up dead in the end  
Star No star  
You end up right here my friend  
star no star  
we end up dead in the end  
star no star  
we end up right here my friend  
star no star  
  
I can not distance myself  
You were the one who believed  
that only half of a girl  
half you but never half me  
I see your face on the street  
Burnt hands but features so clear  
When I'm the girl that you want  
I will be waiting right here  
I don't know what to believe  
peel all the scars from our way  
When you're the boy that I want  
we will have one perfect day  
  
you end up dead in the end  
Star No star  
You end up right here my friend  
star no star  
we end up dead in the end  
star no star  
we end up right here my friend  
star no star  
  
I am so distant myself  
I guess I never believed  
that you could take it away  
and I'd have no time to grieve  
I don't believe in TV  
I don't believe in the fear  
When you are searching for stars  
You will be looking right here  
  
you end up dead in the end  
Star No star  
you end up right here my friend  
star no star  
we end up dead in the end  
star no star  
we end up right here my friend  
STAR NO STAR  
  
we end up right here my friend  
STAR NO STAR  
we end up right here my friend  
STAR NO STAR  
we end up right here my friend  
STAR NO STAR_"

The song ended, and my other favorite song I sung at a kareoke came on.

"_I can change I can cut it open  
Look at me the way you did before  
I can change  
diagnose the symptom  
buy the anecdote but not the cure  
  
Hold me under  
cut away this empty  
Hold me under  
change the way I feel about you  
  
I can change  
I'll correct the defect  
repair the injury called you and me  
I can change  
I'll surrender to it  
I can suffer with the best of them  
  
Hold me under  
cut away this empty  
Hold me under  
change the way I feel about you  
  
I can't change  
I'll replace the decay  
make you second guess your everyday  
I can't change  
I'll survey the damage  
Kill the narcissist with his reflection  
until tomorrow  
  
Hold me under  
cut away this empty  
Hold me under  
change the way I feel about you  
  
Hold me under  
cut away this empty  
Hold me under  
change the way I feel about you  
until tomorrow_

Then the song I used to sing to Freddy came on.

_When I am queen sweet girl scout's face  
and not a one will fall from grace  
if all their hearts I could replace  
  
But until then I'll have to  
  
drown drown drown myself  
drown drown drown myself  
drown drown drown myself DROWN  
  
When I am queen on royal throne  
made out of parts of broken bones  
of all the devils I have known  
that sucked the angels dry  
When I am queen I'll have my way  
I'll make it drowning dollie day  
and all the tears that we have cried  
will suck back in our eyes  
  
drown drown drown myself  
drown drown drown myself  
drown drown drown myself DROWN  
  
Hush baby hush baby hush baby go to sleep  
hush baby hush baby hush baby  
I'll make it BE  
  
When I am queen I will not wait  
my body type will still be great  
I will not leave it up to fate  
because I hate you too  
  
When I am queen they all will see  
The patron Saint of Self Injury  
the glitter sores will heal themselves  
I'll play the part of someone else  
  
drown drown drown myself  
drown drown drown myself  
drown drown drown myself  
DROWN_"

Freddy sang the last chorus. He walked in my room and held me close. "I'm always here for you, Leni, you know that right?"

"Yeah and Ditto, I love you Fred."

"I love you too, Leni"

SoRrY for not updating in so long I was hanging out with my friend who i havent seen in like a year. And then i had to go clothes shopping with my sister....I H8 SHOPPING!!!! and worse of all she took me to delia's 0o i thought i was gonan die...

ok anyway moving on.I might not update 2marrow bc Im going somewhere the god damn ppl wont tell me o.o

Umm if u have anymore questions about the story or you just wanna talk u can im me on - who8mybluecrayon or pRiNcEsS LoLlY x

or u kan email me

HOPE YA LIKED CHAPTER 3..and plz reveiw.

Oh and a special thanx to sarahlou who told me to post it and to Wyverna for helping me.WHOOT WHOOT!


	4. Packing, Movies, And McDonalds

Chapter Four: Packing Movies and McDonalds  
  
::FrEdDyS pOv::  
  
Me and Leni sat talking for about an hour when Zack Attack and Katie came up.  
  
"Leni, Dewey wants you downstairs 'cause hes got something to tell you and Spazzy, Katie's gonna help ya pack." Zack said as he entered.  
  
"What about Freddy, doesn't he have to tell Freddy too?" Leni asked.  
  
"Nope Spazzy here already knows," Katie said with a sympathetic smile and went over to hug Leni.  
  
"I'll go down with you if you want me to, El, it's no problem?"  
  
"I don't care Freddy, I'm fine, really, you pack!"  
  
" Right. Talk to you people when I'm done packing...." I looked around my room, my eyes widened in a shocked/scared kinda way. Everyone laughed at me and I continued more to my self then everyone else; "which could take a while."  
  
Katie let go of El and started at my closet which was full of shit and I went to put my clothes away. Little did I know Katie going through my closet would bring back the worst memory of my life........  
  
::Down stairs with the band, Dewey and everyone::  
  
::Zack point of view::  
  
Me and Eleni sat down on her couch, Dewey was in the kitchen getting a drink thinking of the best way to tell Leni this, he wasn't really sure she'd take it like Freddy would. Dewey walked in 5 minutes later with a glass of water.  
  
"OK Len, I'm not gonna lie to ya so im just gonna tell ya point blank....you and Spazzy McGee are living with me for a while till your aunt and uncle can take you cool with you?"  
  
"YES!!" Leni shouted. She ran over and hugged Dewey. It was great to see her happy. "Dewey this is awesome, maybe I should call ya 'dad' now is that cool?"  
  
"Its more then cool! All I ever wanted was kids, especially two as cool as you and the freddster....ok now that I told you that, why don't you and Zack over here go pack your stuff."  
  
"My stuff's already packed, we can go help Freddy if you want us to, so we can be at yours and Ned's sooner."  
  
"Hey! It's your house too now, and I think that's a good idea. Spazzy needs help! I am gonna go get everyone McDonalds and call all your parents, they're probably worried, and they don't know where you are." Dewey slowed down after he said 'parent'. I hugged Leni for comfort and took her upstairs to her brother's room.  
  
"Yo, Spazzy, need any help?" I asked.  
  
"No, me and Katie got it covered. Why don't you and Leni go rest on the couch and watch a movie? Leni's had a rough day" He said. After i looked at Leni cause I was mortally confused, I finally realized he wanted to be alone with Katie. So me and El went downstairs and popped in Big MaMa's House and waited for Freddy, Katie and the rest of the band with the food.  
  
::Back up stairs with katie::  
  
::Freddy pov::  
  
Katie had gone through half my closet already and filled 5 boxes..Im horrible at getting rid of things.  
  
"Yo Fred" I heard her call.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied. She was quiet for a while so i was curious as to what she had to say.  
  
"Why is there blood all over your outfit from Battle of the Bands?" she asked.'Oh shit' I thought. I really never talked to anyone about that day, but it was a day i would never forget.

HeLo ppl.uh this is kinda a review i got and i wanted to thank wyverna for saying it:It's a pity you don't have many reviews, as it is a really good story. I would review, but I haven't been on lately, so count this my review!  
And so thank you very much for saying that im really glad someone likes it. Um for some of you very few people who read this story it might not b updated that quickly anymore because i am going to be starting school soon and work. So please forgive me.I am going to try and post two chapters as often as i can thank you soo much and please review even if its a flamer bc i luv to hear what ppl think so i can change it.ThAnX  
  
x0 cinnamonxspider  
  
ok heather if u read this tell steve thanks and we gotta go back to looney tunes soon! lol this movie sux no one died someone was soposed to die bloody hell! cookie dough? haha.  
  
Oh and as not to confuse u ppl this story is still dedicated to my best friend paige and sarahlou! 


	5. The Flashbacks

Chapter Five: The flashback  
  
Eleni and Freddy were sitting in the back of there parents BMW.They were being driven home and yelled at.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS ARE IN DEEP SHIT WHEN WE GET HOME AND DONT THINK IM KIDDING-" Dad was drunk again he was yelling and not paying attention, mom was asleep otherwise she would have stopped him.  
  
"But dad we w-" Eleni started.  
  
"Hush YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN I TELL YOU!" and he slapped her in the face. Seeing the look on her face, the bruise that was now forming and the bloody tears she was trying to hold back tore my heart out. I was just about to hit him when CRASH! Right into a truck! While my dad was yelling and hitting Leni he swerved into the wrong lane.  
  
EnD oF fLaShBaCk  
  
NeW fLaShBaCk  
  
I woke up in a hospital. Leni was in the bed next to me watching Are you afraid of the dark?.She loved that show. I smiled, I always loved it when she was happy. It was always my job to make her happy too.Just then a nurse came running over to us.  
  
"You finally woke up! You guys have been in a coma for three weeks! I better go call your Dad!" I looked over at Eleni when she said that. Leni was on the verge of tears, and I can't blame her. She was never hit by dad before, I was always the one who was hit. Now we had to go back there and she wasn't safe, but this time I'm ready! I won't let anything hurt her ever again.  
  
EnD  
  
New  
  
We were in the car again with our dad. We were in the outfits from battle of the bands still, since that's what we wore to the hospital. The way home was quiet; no one talked. Eleni looked like she was crying but I still didn't say anything, I didn't wanna make my father any angrier. We got home and right when we walked in the door, Leni walked over to dad and wrapped her arms around him in a hug! BAD IDEA! He threw her against the wall.  
  
"You two kill your mother and you expect me to hug you?! I dont even want you in my presence! You sicken me you murderers!"  
  
I looked over at El. Every word he said I could tell her heart was breaking more and more. I went over to my dad he was gaining on El...I would never let him touch her again.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IF YOU WEREN'T DRUNK MOM WOULD STILL BE HERE! AND DONT YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!" I screamed at him  
  
"Excuse you! She's my daughter and I'll do what I want and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
I lunged at him and started kicking him and punching him. I saw Leni's eyes grow wide, and I knew what was coming. SLAM! I went right into the front door, my head hit the door knob and I could tell it was bleeding. I had blood all over my clothes. My dad was turning into a monster. He kicked me in my stomach and I noticed that from loss of blood I was starting to pass out... The last thing I saw was Leni being kicked. I woke up in my bed and Leni explained how she helped me. After that day our dad never talked to us again.  
  
End of flashback  
  
As i remembered that I started crying, I was supposed to protect her, yet I was the reason El had two permanently broken ribs, and the reason she was semi brain damaged.  
  
"Freddy! HELLO!!!!" I heard Katie call and I came out of my memories.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, I got into a car accident that day. Don't you remember? And can we please not talk about it." Omg, I am so tired. I must sleep. Katie ran over to me and hugged me, she started crying too. Then all went black as I fell asleep crying in her lap.  
  
PlEaSe reveiw i feel lyk no one likes the story. Oh and im gonna need new charactors soon so if ya wanna b in it review and/or im me on Princess Lolly x with what you wanna be and the name you want.  
  
HeRe ArE tHe PaRtS::  
  
1. I need a girlfriend for freddy(temporary)  
2.I need a drummer(theres gonna be a new band)  
3.A guitarist 4.Another guitarist 5.A bassist 6.A singer(u kan claim this part with one of the instruments to)  
7. I will need 3 new groupies 8. I will need people from a diffrent place  
  
you dont ACTUALLY have to be these parts in real life just claim one with a name and youll find out if you made it or not THANKIES and good night. 


	6. The parts people have taken and the part...

Hello people....these r the parts i have so far

Wyverna:Drummeri still need a name unless you want it to be wyverna

Dance-Chick08:The new groupie and freddys temporary gf:Her name in the story is Ashely

Jamie-Marie33:The guitaristi still need a name for you 2.

S.S.I:You are the new bands bassist:Her name is Meg.

ok i still need:

1.Another Guitarist(backup)

2.A singer(u kan play and instrument to if ya want.

3.I need 2 new groupies!

4.And i need someone who will move to the town.

ok reveiw what you wanna be and tell me a name please hurry i only have to chapters left b4 i need you. The ppl who didnt give me names and have parts please reveiw them to me 2. Uh. If you dont have a name for fanfiction just im me on pRiNcEsS LoLlY x. Um i need you ppl PLEASE HELP!!!!!! oh yes and if someone could think of a really awsume name for the band it would be greatly appreciated!. Oh and when i start writing the story and you dont like how your charactor is doing just tell me and ill switch the direction....PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!


	7. I NEED YOU PPL COME ON ONLY 3 MORE PARTS...

Ok this is the updated list on who's in the story as who::

Wyverna is the Drummer and her name is Grace Clark(haha shes the only one who has a last name)

Dance-Chick08 is the new groupie and freddys temporary girlfriend.Her name is Ashely

Jamie-Marie33 is the new guitarist.Her name is Jamie

S.S.I is the new bassist and her name is Meg.

Little Cutesie Kate-Back up guitar. She will go by Katie(this might be confusing in some chapters)

OK thats all that i have i still need

A singer

2 groupies

And someone who will move to the town from a diffrent state(THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE 0o)


	8. Late

Chapter Seven: Late

The next day Dewey got up at 6 o'clock in the morning to wake up his new twins. Dewey went to there room and shouted through the door.

"YO SPAZZY! SPAZZETTE! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!" Eleni was the first to get up. She was a light sleeper, plus she always had the job of waking up her darling brother. Who was so NOT a morning person.

Eleni's Pov

I got up after Dewey's RUDE wake up call. Then I walked over to my closet, I picked out my plain black wife beater (YES NO UNIFORMS BOO YA) my black jean hit huggers, my basic black and white converse, and since it was September and I couldn't exactly walk outside in just a tank top since it is New York I picked out my zip up hoodie that had that was all black (duhh) and had the white punisher skull on it. I was gonna leave it open to complete my look.

After I picked out my outfit I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was gonna wake Freddy up after that. No need for competing in the bathroom this early in the morning. Especially with a guy who takes more time in the bathroom than five girls put together. After I was done with my shower it was 6:30. I had got dressed, put my long hair up into a messy bun, put on black eye liner and black mascara and nail polish. I walked out of the bathroom to find Dewey asleep on the couch. I walked into the bedroom me and my brother share, and walked over to his bed.

"YO, SPAZZY! GET UP OR YOU WONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO YOUR HAIR!!!" I always love using that on him, as it wakes him up in a minute.

"WHAT! YOU LET ME SLEEP THAT LATE!!!" yelled a really angry/tired Freddy. _Haha!_ Gets him everytime!

"I knew that would wake you up now get your ass in the shower. And get some clothes on, we gotta get to the school early."

"OH BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'll be ready in a minute. Wait EL!!!" Freddy screamed as I was walking out of the room.

"Yes, Freddykins?"

"Can you pick out my clothes like you used to?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"I hate it when I have to do this.

"No please!"

"Ugh, fine, just get your ass in the shower!"

"Thank you!" He gave me a hug then ran in to the bathroom with his hair gel. Honestly, I think he'd have died if they didn't invent it.

I went over to his closet to find something for him to wear. I took out his favorite Metallica t-shirt. The rebel one with the flaming skull. And then I picked out his favorite pants (which were all black) and picked out his hightops, (which were black and white, but he made the all the white parts checker boards, so it was really more black and red then black and white). And recently he got his ear pierced! I don't know why, but he did. I got him his earring that had the flaming Metallica skull on it which also matched his shirt. He's gonna kill me! Him and my new boyfriend have this thing, where they can't match because they're 'too hardcore to care'. But oh well, he told me to pick out his outfit so he's wearing it!

After I heard the shower stop running it was 7:25 and I decided to go over to the bathroom and give him his clothes.

"FREDDY!"

"YEA?!"

"YOUR CLOTHES!" He opened the door.

"Thanks El" He was about to hug me when I stopped him.

"HUG ME AND DIE!"

"Aww! You don't wanna hug your twin any more?"

"NOT when he's wet and I'm all ready for school!" I walked away as he closed the door. I went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee for Dewey and Ned. At 7:30 Ned came out of his room and into the kitchen. I had just put in his sugar and milk for his coffee.

"Here ya go Ned."

"Thank you. I could get used to you living here, but I'm not sure about your brother just yet," he said with a joking smile.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean! Just think how I feel. I've lived with him for 13 years and I still wanna trade him in"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Freddy screamed through the bathroom door. Me and Ned laughed and then Ned left for work. He was now an actual teacher at the school me and Freddy were going to. He was our homeroom and global history teacher.

Freddy came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later.

"Hey El"

"Yea?"

"Its 7:45"

"Ok?"

"Ned just left for work?"

"Uh huh?" _Oh, man!_ I just realized I think Ned was supposed to bring us today. We both ran into the living room.

"DEWEY!" We were screaming for about 5 minutes when he finally woke up.

"WHAT!" Dewey said.

"ITS 7:50! SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:00! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AT 7:45!"

"OH SHIT!" He screamed "IN THE VAN!! EVERYONE IN THE VAN RIGHT NOW!" Me and Freddy ran into our room and got our backpacks first. We got in the van and Dewey started talking to Freddy.

"Freddy I think if your gonna take that long to wake up and do your hair, MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL ME SO I CAN TRY WAKING YOU UP EARLIER!"

"OK, haha, I'm gonna take that long." Freddy said.

"You, my friend, are a dorkwad" I said as I slapped him upside his egotistically large head.

We got to the school at 8:30. WHOOPS. Me and Freddy walked into the Principal's office. They gave us our schedule and told us to help each other find the classes, and maybe make some new friends to help us to figure out where our classes are. Luckily, we were both in each other's classes. We walked into our first period class, which was Global History. YAY! ::gag::

We walked in and Ned looked like he was assigning tables of partners. We looked around the class, I turned to my brother.

"Are you alright with us being the only people who appreciate rock?"

"NO! I came here to find more people into it, not less!"

"Well... maybe it's only our first lesson that's bad." We both walked into the classroom. Ned turned around.

"Hey Ned whats crackin'?" Freddy shouted. The whole class looked like they were gonna die.

"Freddy its Mr.Schneebly here."

"Right! Sorry, Mr. S"

"OK class. I would like you to welcome our two new students, Eleni and Freddy Jones"


	9. Global History and New faces

Chapter 8: Global history, Explaining, New faces

"Hello." The class said rather dully.

"Freddy, Leni? How about you two tell the class about yourself?" Freddy rolled his eyes at this.

"Come ON Ned do we have to?"

"FREDDY! It's Mr. Schneebly here!"

"I'm sorry but can I puh-lease call you Ned. It feels weird calling you Mr. Schneebly after 5th grade if ya know what I mean."

"Yes Freddy, I know, Can you try and call me Mr. S then, because if you call me 'Ned', then everyone else will."

"Fine, _Mr. S_."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"OK, Leni. How about you tell the class about yourself first?"

"Fine, I guess, since my darling twin," she said, looking at Freddy who was in the process of putting on his headphones and tuning out everything. "is being so cooperative this morning."

"Damn straight" Freddy said before he turned on his CD player.

"UGH! Anyway, hello! My name is Eleni Jones. My friends call me Leni. I am in the band known as School Of Rock and I am the old groupie and new singer. Um, and I hate preppy people and preppy music." She got a lot of glares for that. "And I think I'll let my brother continue."

"Uh Freddy?" Mr. S said.

"_What?_"

"Tell the class about yourself, you dumbass!" Eleni said to her older brother.

"Bite me. Anyhoo, my name is Freddy Jones, I am this wonderful girl's twin brother. I am also in the band School Of Rock, only I play drums. If you stay outta my way then I'll stay outta your way, and this is how I plan to spend this rest of this year! Uh, that's about it."

"OK! Ha, what a great sense of humor Freddy has. Uh, Leni, there's an empty seat next to Ashley. Ashley can you raise your hand?" Ashley raised her hand. "Uh Freddy there is an empty seat next to Grace. Grace, please raise your hand. "Grace raised her hand but had a very resentful face.

Eleni's Pov

I walked over to the girl that Ned said was Ashley. I miss my old school. I'd be in Art right now with Katie. I miss her already! I wonder how Freddy's coping without sitting next to her. I got to my seat and sat down. I stretched out my hand to shake the girl Ashley's hand.

" Hey! My name's Eleni, but you can call me Leni or El if ya want." Ashley surprisingly took my hand.

"I'm Ashley. Welcome to Lindenhurst."

"Thanks."

"So what's Ned like for a teacher? I mean Mr. S."

"He's actually really cool. Why do you and your brother keep calling him Ned?"

"Well that's his first name and it's a really long story. Hey! I got an idea! If you want to, then why don't you come over after school? We can hang out, and I'll explain the WHOLE thing to you."

"That sounds great!" she smiled.

"Oh but right now I gotta go: it's time for me to get to Art." "Oh joy(!) Oh, _ick_, I got Science! I'll talk to you after school, I guess." "Yea ill meet you at the fountain outside in the front?" "Yea great see ya there!" "Bye" "Bye" And I walked out of the classroom to meet Freddy for science ick!

%&Freddy's Pov&%

I walked over to this girl, 'Grace', did he say her name was? Oh joy, sounds like a prep name. I can't wait. I got to my seat with all the thoughts of my friends and how there's band practice tomorrow! YES!

"Hey, I'm Freddy."

"Good for you wanna cookie?" Grace asked.

"Excuse you?!"

"I _said_ 'do you wanna cookie?' Of course I was joking, _loser_."

"Wow, you're nice."

"Thanks!" And she gave me a fake cute smile. Great, I get to sit next to a mean prep! How cold can you get? Then she asked me a question.

"Whatcha listening to?"

"Metallica. You probably never heard of them, or any rock band for that matter. Britney Spears seems more to your liking."

"EXCUSE ME! _Britney sucks!_ I happen to like Metallica and rock very much, thank you! And I have my own rock band too, _and_ I am also a drummer. Surprising yes?"

"Very! But congratulations, you wanna cookie now?" She giggled.

"No, that's ok. Oh and by the way I'm Grace." And she held out her hand.

"I know, Ned told me." And I laughed, she did too surprisingly. Jeez, people here are like on crack: they're mean one minute and nice the next.

"Hey" she said, outta nowhere.

"Yea?"

"How come you refer to him as Ned?"

"Long story! If ya want you can come over after school and I'll explain it to you?"

"Can I take a rain check? I got band practice."

"Yeah, sure, just tell me when you're free. I would have band practice but it got postponed till tomorrow."

"Aw, that sucks."

"Yea just a little. Hey how about you come over tomorrow and I'll teach you how to really rock!" I said jokingly.

"Or I'll show you!"

"So you'll come?"

"Sure. Anyways, I gotta go. I got Math next. Seeya tomorrow, Freddy."

"Yea, see ya." And I walked out of the room to see Leni waiting there.

"FREDRICK ANTHONY JONES!" I heard Eleni call. Oh God, she must be mad! Last time she called me that I was 6 and ripped off all her Barbie heads.

"Yes Eleni Rhianna Jones?" I said sweetly.

"We are 3 minutes late to our next class now! Thanks to you, we might have to keep introducing ourselves."

"Sorry." I said laughing she always looked so funny when she was mad.

"Let's go, asshole."

"UNCALLED FOR, EL!"

"Don't care!" And with that we walked to our science class.

&! 5 Hours Later !&

Eleni's Pov

I walked over to the fountain with Freddy following me whining something I couldn't understand. I hated when he did that.

"What are you complaining about now."

"I miss everyone and why are we going to the fountain?"

"Because I invited my new friend Ashley over today. "

"Fascinating. Is she hot?"

"For one, I don't judge girls and for two, I thought you liked Katie?"

"Well, I do! I need someone to make her jealous though."

"You, my friend, are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

"Why do you keep saying that? You sound like Summer."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because it's _true_ and Summer's my friend and all, but NEVER compare me to her."

"Never say never."

"You just did....Twice."

"Screw you."

"I think I'll pass."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"So?" Finally Ashley walked over.

"Omg! I thought you'd never come! You have _no_ idea what it's like being here with an idiot."

"HA! Sorry, I had to ask Mr. Schneebly something."

"Ashley, this is my twin brother Freddy, don't worry we don't have to hang out with him if you don't want to."

"Aw, I'd feel bad leaving him by himself," she said, and pinched his cheeks. _Oh, God! Please don't like him – he's horrible! _"Besides, how can you leave something so cute behind." _Count to ten El, just count to ten._

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe like _this_. "And I walked away dragging Ashley with me.


	10. Explaining Ned and A little band get tog...

Chapter 9: Explaning Ned, And a little band get together.

& Normal Pov &

Eleni walked home dragging Ashley with her. And Freddy just took his headphones out and started listening. Then got on his skateboard and skateboarded home.

Freddys Pov&

Yes im home first boo ya. I walked into the kitchen. Hmm Dewey isn't home. Oh yea that's right hes got that date. Pattys working until 4 and then Her and Ned are going out. And Ned doesn't get out for a half hour. Eleni's prolly almost home with her new friend oh joy. WAIT! I can call the band YES! I picked up the phoneand started dialing Zack's number. - One rings Two rings. "Hello?" "ZACK ATTACK!" "SPAZZY! Hey how was school." "It was ok. I sit next to this girl who likes Metallica to. Hows school without me" "UH queit peaceful, no ones complaining." "Fuck you! Anyway the reason I called is do you wanna have a little band get to gether tonight?" "Yea sure that'd be awsume." "Cool come over right now and ill start calling the rest of the band."

Eleni's Pov

"REALLY!!! THAT IS SO COOL. OMG I wish my teacher was really a druken rocker! OH and this is so cool im a groupie for one of the bands in our school." "That's great. I didn't really like it that's why im a singer now. My old friend who was a groupie with me, we grew apart. She'd rather hang out with her boyfriend and prep friends and I got more into rock and we fought a lot so now im a singer and much happier." "At least your happy....Hey are we almost to your house my feet are starting to hurt." "Yea. Were basically here"

Freddy's Pov

Zack should probably be here in ten minutes. 5 if his dad drives him. He used to live right next to me but now I moved in with Dewey. I heard a knock on the door just as I got out all of my movies and cds for our band get together. I opened the door. Surprisingly it wasn't Zack yet. It was Summer. "Yes?" "Zack called me and told me we were having a band get together so im here. Wheres everyone else?" "I didn't call anyone else yet I was waiting for Zack. Now excuse me" And I closed the door on her face. "Katies here you know" she said semi politly but mainly in a teasing tone." "REALLY!!! Where??!?!?!" "HAHA gotcha!" "Fuck you" "I think ill pass." And I just stood there shocked. Did summer Hathaway just stick up to me!??!? I probably shouldn't have thought about it because she made her way in. "And plus this is Dewey's place the band is welcome here all the time." "I hate you" "I know" I hate it when she does that. She walked over to the cd player and put in Eleni's favorite band. I was about to chuck it out the window and put something else in when someone else came to the door. "Did you call anyone else?" "Nope Zack said you were gonna call everyone he just called me since im band manager." She said in her know it all tone. "YES! That means Zack's here. I opened the door to find Katie standing there with Marta eww I hate her. Zack and Billy. "You didn't call anyone else huh?" "Ok well maybe a FEW people. I glared at her shes a very good liar when she wants to be. "Ok so who didn't you call miss manager?" "Uh tomika, Alicia and michelle." "You didn't call them why?" "Well Alicia and Tomika went out of town and Eleni doesn't like Michelle and you guys have been through enough why start a fight." Marta walked over to the bathroom. "Yea youll spare Leni but youll invite Miss. I need a reality check cause no one in the band likes me ESPECIALLY FREDDY!!!" "Oh calm down! Shes only here for an hour and she was over Katies house cause they have to do a project so we couldn't avoid it." "YOU!" I said pointing to Katie. Everyone laughed because they all knew I was kidding I could never be mad at Katie. At that moment a door opened I wasn't sure if it was my sister. I really hoped it was here she always knew how to get rid of Marta. Or it was Marta. And with my luck guess who it was...Marta. "OUT NOW!!!" I shouted at her. She laughed. "What the fuck? You think im kidding?" Eleni and her knew friend walked in at this point. "Im not....I want you to get the fuck outta my house and leave me the fuck alone." I shouted at her. I walked into my room I wanted to be left alone. I slammed the door. Soon being Marta and Eleni hate each other a fight was gonna break out and Marta would finally leave crying.

&Eleni's Pov &

I walked in the door to see most of the band sitting on the couch as my brother was facing a never ending battle with Marta. He walked in his room and slammed the door. The whole band looked at me. "Marta ill deal with you in a minute right now I would like all of you to meet my new friend Ashley."

"Ashley this is Katie, Zack, Billy, Marta" I rolled my eyes "And summer" "Everyone this is Ashley" "Hey" Zack went up to her and shook her hand. "Im Zack but you can call me Zack Attack everyone else her does." He winked at me. "Hot friend" I hit him, that is NOT something you say to your girlfriend. "Hey im Katie. Please call me that every one else calls me posh spice I AM NOT A SPICE GIRL" "Im billy I bring the band together with there wonderful wardrobes." Ashley started laughing as she saw everyone behind him make gagging faces. "Im Summer pleaser to met you Im manager and the brains." "And I am Marta LEAD backup singer" "Oh please you wish you cant even sing your way out of a paper bag!" I scolded her. "Don't listen to her Ashley, Tomika is lead back up singer. The only reason Marta even sings is Dewey felt band cause she almost cried once her voice was shot" (a/n sorry for all you people who liked martas singing in the film but SHE SUCKED!!! She did ok with the tomarrow thing but after that she sucked ass!) Marta rolled her eyes at me. Shes such I bitch I hate her. "Anyway and you already met my o so pleasant brother." "Who is my best friend" Zack pointed out. "You don't shut up do you" I said to him still ticked off at the comment he said before. "Hey what'd I do." "Hey summer you mind explaining that to him while I got talk to my brother. Uh Ashley do you mind staying with Katie for a minute?" "No not at all." I walked into my brothers bedroom. This is going to be a long day.


	11. Im sorry!

Uh sorry to all you people who actually read my story but i stopped getting reveiws and no one else wants to be in the story so im low on charactors and untill i can get these charactors then the story isnt going to be updated for a while but i am however posting a one shot called "do you want to know a secret" it is also a song fic to the song do u want to know a secret by the beatles. If i get enuff reveiws saying i should continue the story then i create a sequel or something...Oh by the way this is a freddy-katie i made it for my friend bc she is a big fan of them and she is sick at the moment....If any of you out there have a couple that you like and want me to right a fiction about them or u and a charactor tell me and ill make it and dedicate it to you etc. And you can add a song to it if u wish...Please tell me IT IS UP TO YOU!!!!!!

X0 cinnamonxspider


	12. Movies and Pizza

I am sooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in forever but my life has been run by funerals. 4 of my friends commited suicde. Then my friends brother who i was kInDa close with but not really killed himself. And 5 of my other friend were killed by drunk driving. So right now im gonna try and update as best as i can it may suck i know this but just reveiw and tell me how it is and if it sucks alot then ill redo it,

Chapter ten: Movies and Pizza

An hour later Freddy and Eleni were finally ready to go back out to the band. "Im not sure if I already asked this....BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY ALL DOING HERE!" "WOW you cant tell me that you don't wanna see your best friends in the whole world. And there here for a band party" "I am happy to see them but I wanted to get better acquainted with Ashley before pushing the band on her." "That's nice, but I unlike you am not good at making good friends and didn't particularly wanna listen to girl talk all night" "OH PULEASE! I haven't had a decent girl talk with anyone since I was 11!" "True, but who's to say it wont start again" Freddy said with his award winning smirk. By now the whole band had been watching this battle and Katie had grabbed Eleni before she could kill her brother. Everyone knew Eleni wasn't the same girly girl she was back when they were all ten. The band had really changed her life. She really hated girly girls almost as much as anyone in the band did. "Who wants popcorn?" Summer cut in before Eleni had the chance to say anything. Eleni stuggled against Katie and watched as Freddy ran into the kitchen. Eleni had finally broke free, she had gotten really strong since she started doing tae kwon do, and run up to her brother and tackled him. "Id hit you back you know but for one I can harldy feel you even touching me and two guys cant hit girls....oh wait maybe I can hit you then." "Does this happen everyday?" Summer asked Zack. "Only the days ending in y." Just as Eleni almost kept her brother from having children Zack grabbed her. "You owe me one Spazzy"

!#An HoUr L8R#!

"I just ordered the pizza's, Half pinapple, half pepperoni on one. And the other is all extra cheese. They said it should be here in an hour So? Donnie Darko anyone?" Summer requested. Freddy and Eleni weren't on speaking terms and were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Freddy still made taunting comments from time to time. That was until Zack said soon he wasn't even gonna bother holding Eleni back. Even though Freddy hated to admit it, he was deathly afraid of his sister. You did not wanna be anywhere near her when it was her mission to kick your ass. The kids finally decided on Jersey Girl after a while. Then the pizza showed up. "Ill get it!" Zack and Freddy rushed to the door. "Hello,have you found god?" "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?! MOVE WERE WAITING FOR PIZZA YOU JESUS FREAK!"(a/n sorry for all you ppl who life those ppl who come door to door. But I cant stand them I am atheist and its not right to tell ppl if you don't join there religion that thell go to hell. PLUS! They woke me up at 6 oclock!) With that they slammed the door. "Wheres the pizza?" Ashley asked. "Its was some fucking Jesus freak outstide." The kids waited another hour and still no pizza. "Hmm maybe I said the wrong address. Ill go order it again" And with that the pale manager left the room.

I know it was really short im sorry but right now my friends are here bc i cant really be alone latly. Im a recovering cutter and i thank my friends for that. Cause if it werent for them i might not be here right now. And if you or anyone you know if a cutter. Please get help cause sometimes even though you dont think your doing it with suicide plans, Sometimes it does turn into that.Im not trying to judge you or anything like that. I just want you to think about the next time you think about cutting and god fobbid something goes wrong, Think about all those people you might leave behind and just think, they might cut to, its a vicious cycle that really needs to be stopped. If anyones still reading after this....thank you and if this chapter totally sucked ill redo it along with chapter 11.


	13. Pizzaless

Chapter Eleven: Pizzaless.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY DOUGH LEFT!!! YOU'RE A PIZZA PLACE. YOU REVOLVE AROUND DOUGH!" The band heard Summer screaming. "Woah I haven't seen her this mad since the last time I was late to practice." Freddy said, smiling as he remeberd. He never told anyone but he secretly liked being yelled at. He liked having someone who he could say something back to and NOT get detention, a bruise maybe, but no detention. "I miss when she did that." Eleni said. The whole band laughed. They all did. Freddy would get red whenever she yelled at him and it would actually take a minute for him to think of a comeback. It was a funnie sight. The next moment Summer came into the room. "WHATS SO FUNNIE?" "We were saying how the last time you yelled like that was the last time he was late to practice." Katie said, still chuckling a little. "Yeah well, im gonna miss that to, im not going to be able to now that he lives where the band practice is being held so he shouldn't be late." "So whats the news with the pizza." Alicia said. They all knew this was a bad idea once they looked at Summer. Her whole face became 10 shades redder and her eyes had turned to hazel slits, and Katie swore that if you looked close enough you could see fire. "Well turns out the duderheads CANT FIND DOUGH!! WHAT THE FUCK KINDA PIZZA PLACE DOESN'T HAVE DOUGH!" Then she started yelling in French, everyone left the room at this point because they really did not want a french lesson. Especially what Summer was teaching them.

They went to Eleni's room where Alicia's karaoke(is that how you spell is?) machine was. "Ok who wants to go first, we probably have about 2 hours before Summer is back to normal." Freddy said. "Uhm I'll go!" Katie said.

"Ok, here." Eleni said, handing her the mic. "What song are you singing." "Have you ever heard that song. Build me up buttercup from like 1960 something?" "Yeah?" "That song" "Cool" With that she started, They didn't have any backround beat for that song but she didn't care. Those messed her up anyway.

"_Why do you build me up_

_Buttercup baby just to let me down? _

_And mess me around?_

_And then worst of all_

_You never call baby _

_When you say you will_

_But I love you still_

_I need you, more then_

_Anyone darling you know_

_That I have from the start_

_So build me up Oh buttercup _

_Don't break my heart._

_I'll be over at ten you told me_

_Time and again but your late_

_I wait around and then_

_I head for the door_

_I cant take anymore_

_Its not you, you let me down again_

_(heyheyhey)baby baby try to find_

_a little time and ill make you mine_

_Ill be home, ill be beside the phone waiting _

_For you (oooo oooo)_

_Why do you build up_

_Buttercup baby just to_

_Let me down and mess _

_Me around and then worst_

_Of all you never call baby_

_When you say you will but_

_I love you still I need you more _

_Then anyone darling you know_

_That I have from the start so build_

_Me up oohh buttercup don't break _

_My heart"_

She finished. Everyone clapped. "Wow Katie that was really good." Ashley said. "Are you a back up singer?" "Nope, the one and only bass player. I cant sing infront of crowds really I get really REALLY! Really scared. So yeah.. Ok whos going next," "Ill go!" Freddy shouted. "Woah, Fredrick sings?" Katie said, "Yes Mrs. Fredrick Jones, he does. Honestly you call yourself my wife." "Actually.." "HUSH!! Im starting" "Everyone started laughing but stopped when Freddy picked his song. "Im gonna do 'Don't wanna miss a thing' by aerosmith, dedicated to you Kat" He said and winked at Katie.

"_I could stay awake_

_Just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while_

_You are sleeping._

_While your far _

_away dreaming._

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this_

_Moment forever._

_Where a moment with_

_You Is a moment I treasure._

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause_

_Id miss you babe and I _

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream _

_Of you, the sweetest dream_

_Will never do I still miss you_

_Baby and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Lying close to you, hearing your heart_

_Beating, And im wondering what your_

_Dreaming, Wondering if its me your seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're _

_Together, I just want to stay with you, in this _

_Moment forever. Forever and ever._

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause_

_Id miss you babe and I _

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream _

_Of you, the sweetest dream_

_Will never do I still miss you_

_Baby and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you just like_

_This, And I just wanna hold _

_You close. And feel your heart_

_so close to mine, And just stay _

_here in this moment for the rest _

_of time._

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause_

_Id miss you babe and I _

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream _

_Of you, the sweetest dream_

_Will never do I still miss you_

_Baby and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause id miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_And even when I try try try_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_And id still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss you baby_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna faaaaalll asleep,_

_Yeah I don't wanna miss a thing."_

He sang the last note. Everyone clapped louder then before. They always knew Katie had a good voice. But Freddy. They would never think that but he was awsume. "Katie ran up to him and hugged him. "Freddy where'd you learn to sing like that?" "Well ive been practicing for a while, I was gonna sing it to you for your birthday, but I figured what the hell, we're here now right?" "Yupp." "I love you." "Love you to" And with that they had their first kiss. "UHM!! GUYS ITS ZACK'S TURN!!!" "Oh sorry" they both said turning red.

"Well this song's to Eleni, It's the song Broken by amy lee and seether.

"_I wanted you to know,_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal _

_Your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know_

_It serves me well I wanna hold you_

_High and steal your pain away_

_Cause im broken when im Lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away_

_The worst Is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and_

_Steal my pain away_

_Theres so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal _

_Your pain_

_Cause im broken when im open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause im broken when im lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when your gone away_

_Cause im broken when im open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause im broken when im lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away"_

Zack sang the last note. He wasn't as good as Freddy but he was good. He sang the girls part lower because he couldn't go that high, but it was still good and now Eleni wanted to go. "Ok I wanna do the song(sadly people im gonna do an icky ashlee simpson song bc my sister is listening to it now and I cant think...but don't worry. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY SONG BY HER EVER!!!! She should die! Anyone wanna help assasinat her? And if you wanna skip Eleni's song the next on is marta. And it wont be a crappy song...I hope) Pieces of me by ashlee simpson."

"_On a Monday I am waiting_

_On Tuesday im fading,_

_By Wednesday I cant sleep._

_When the phone rings_

_I hear you_

_In the darkness _

_Theres a clear view _

_Cause you've come to _

_Rescue me._

_Fall with you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts.   
Oohh seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh its as if you know me better then I ever_

_Knew myself, I love how you can tell._

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me(OH DEAR GOD MAKE IT STOP!!)_

_Im moody and messy_

_I get restless and its senceless_

_How you never seem to care_

_When im angry you listen_

_Make me happy its your mission_

_And you wont stop till im there_

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash your all I have_

_Oohh seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh its as if you know me better then I ever_

_Knew myself, I love how you can tell._

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know_

_Everything im about to say_

_Am I that obvious(NO YOU'RE A BLONDE WHO CANT SING!)_

_And if its written on my face I hope it never goes away._

_Yeah._

_On a Monday im waiting_

_By Tuesday im fading_

_Into your arms so I can breathe_

_Oohh seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh its as if you know me better then I ever_

_Knew myself, I love how you can tell._

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me"(_NEWSFLASH NO ONE CARES AND HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU HES USING YOU YOU WHORE!!!!!

After Eleni was done. Marta was next "Im gonna do a favor house alantic by Coheed and Cambria (actually that songs not that bad)

"_Your eyes tell the stories_

_of a day you wish you could_

_recall the moment that once_

_haaaaavvee_

_retrack the footsteps that brought us _

_to this favor I wouldn't ask this of you_

_Good eye sniper_

_I shoot, you run_

_The words you scribbled_

_On the walls with the _

_Loss of friends you didn't have_

_I called you and the time is right_

_Are you in or are you out_

_For them all to know the end of us_

_All, all_

_Run quick there behind us_

_Didn't think we'd ever make it_

_That close to safety in one piece_

_Now you want to kill me in the act_

_Of what could maybe save us from_

_Sleep and what we are._

_Good eye sniper_

_Now I shoot you run_

_The words you scribbled_

_On the walls with the loss of friends _

_You didn't have I called you and the _

_Time is right are you in or are you out_

_For them all to know._

_Bye bye beautiful, don't bother to write_

_Disturbed by your words. And ther'-"_

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"

(wheee I gotta new chapter for this...ill try updating it more often..did it totally suck?)


End file.
